


#26

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 1





	#26

Hello Elizabeth

Both my mother and my therapist think I have bipolar

I mean,

It would explain a hell of a lot of things wouldn’t it?


End file.
